1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a threshing device for pulse crops, said threshing device being provided with a drum rotatable about its at least substantially horizontally arranged axis of rotation, the surface of said drum being provided with openings, whereby in the interior of the drum there is arranged a main threshing means, which is rotatable about its axis of rotation extending at least substantially parallel to the axis of rotation of the drum, in such a manner that during operation parts of the main threshing means located near the drum surface of the drum move in the same direction as the adjacent part of the drum surface, and whereby the main threshing means is provided with projecting parts, which are shaped such that besides imparting a component of movement to the crop directed towards the interior surface of the drum they also impart a component of movement to the crop in the longitudinal direction of the drum, whilst inside the drum there is arranged an auxiliary threshing means which is rotatable about its longitudinal axis extending at least substantially parallel to the axis of rotation of the drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a known device of this kind the main threshing means is arranged with its longitudinal axis above the axis of rotation of the drum, whilst the auxiliary threshing means is placed beside the main threshing means. The main threshing means throws the material rubbed against the interior drum surface by the main threshing means in the direction of the space located above the auxiliary threshing means, said material to be thrown downwards by means of said auxiliary threshing means, in co-operation with the side of the main threshing means directed towards the auxiliary threshing means.